


Sure As Hell Didn't See That One Coming

by CosimaMaslany



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Plotbunnies, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosimaMaslany/pseuds/CosimaMaslany
Summary: What if Randall had a mistress in California? What if it turned out he didn't need Nadine after all?





	Sure As Hell Didn't See That One Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is an idea that wouldn't go away, and I'm currently thinking about making it into a collection or series or something. Hope you like it. It took me about an hour to write and it isn't my best. As always, kudos and/or comments would be appreciated!

She had red hair.

Not orange-red, either. Dark red- the color of blood. The carpet matched the drapes too. That much he could appreciate. He was twirling a strand of it around his fingers, admiring the pigmint shimmer in the light as she stirred next to him, opening her eyes.

"What time is it?" She muttered softly, turning so she could see him.

"About 3 in the morning." He replied. She sat up in bed and stretched and as she did so, the sheet fell off of her, revealing her perfectly perky breasts. He felt himself harden a little at the sight of her getting out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm thirsty- what's it to ya?" Her tone was playful as she made her way over to the small kitchen taking out a little pan and filling it with water to boil it. No one knew if the water was good to drink anymore, so it was better safe, than sorry.

"Make me something to eat, while you're at it, then."

She turned, the look on her face was one of mild annoyance and slight amusement. "I'm sorry. Do I have 'wife' stamped on my forehead? You have hands and two working legs. You also seem to have some way of making food magically appear all by yourself." She went back to what she was doing.

Flagg chuckled darkly as he got out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom, relieving himself before he went to deal with her. Moira was one of the very select few whom he would allow to even utter a defiant syllable to him. Even so- he couldn't allow her to speak to him that way. "Mmm.. Baby girl, you sure feeling brave this morning." He wrapped his arms around her, pressing himself into her softly. She pushed him off of her gently, but firm, making her intent known that she was in no mood to be touched.

He was in no mood to be refused. He grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around, glaring crossly. "What the hell has gotten into you lately, Moira? Smarting off here- contradicting me there- It's almost like you have a death wish!"

"Yeah? Maybe I don't feel like being treated like a sex toy by some all-powerful demon with a Machiavellian complex!" She shot back.

That was the last straw. He reached for her throat as she grabbed the pan on the stove and tossed it at him, making sure to burn his face. He yelled, throwing her to the other side of the room. That was twice that week that a woman had caught him by surprise, the first being Dayna Jurgens. As a matter of fact, the whole reason he was in L.A, in the very soon-to-be-D-E-C-E-A-S-E-D Moira's small-ass house, was because she was his go-to fuck whenever he needed it. He could be as rough with her as he wanted and she didn't mind. She was different, all right.

His face shifted as he headed towards her, fists balled up and ready to beat her well-shaped ass. Moira was ready too, brandishing a baseball bat. "Randall, wait!"She exclaimed. "You don't wanna do this!"

"Yeah? Why the fuck not?"

"Because I'm-" She dropped the bat, falling to her hands and knees and throwing up what seemed like the contents of her stomach. He stood there dumbstruck.

"I'm pregnant, you ass." Moira finally said, glaring up at him hatefully.

He stared at her for what seemed like centuries before shifting his face back and sitting down on the floor next to her. "How sure are you?"

She wiped her mouth with her wrist and glared at him through jade green eyes. "I've been late for a month. Nothing is staying down. It's either pregnancy or the flu- regular. Not Captain Trips."

Randall pondered this for a minute. If Moira was pregnant- and if it was his- then, there was a possibility that he had no need for Nadine at all. Which was good, because he didn't think he could take nine months of her crazy, gray-haired ass. Push came to shove, he'd prefer Moira over Nadine any day.

"Have you uh.. taken a test?" He asked softly.

Moira scoffed. "No. I don't need to either. I'm never late."

They were silent for a couple of minutes before she spoke up again. "What are we gonna do?"

He got up, holding a hand out to her. "First, I'm gonna get some rest. We both are. Then.. we can talk about it in the morning. We've both had a long night. Come on."

This time, she didn't object as she was led to bed. Now, he watched her doze, but this time, the cogs in his brain were turning. First, he'd make her take a pregnancy test in the morning, just to be sure. If she was, he'd move her out with him.. to Las Vegas. If she was pregnant, he knew it'd be his- she was the loyal type. Not much of a slut either, unlike a lot of the women he'd slept with.

She really was different.


End file.
